Starflight’s bad day
by Anomalous Abyssum Irent
Summary: Basically just Starflight waking up to a horrible day!


A perfect day with him just reading with fatespeaker and him relexing all day long NOPE HIS DAY WAS HORRIBLE!!

He woke up and found out his bandages are all ripped and messed up so now he had to go find new ones without scaring the students because of the scars.

Then as he stumbles to find the bandages he Hitshis FUCKING FACE and now he was bleeding and had a massive headache.

Once he finally got the bandages on and rapped them around his head which started to constrict on his head making his headache WORSE

And then when he goes to the prey centerto get breakfest HE FINDS OUT THAT ITS EMPTY AND EVERYONE FUCKING ATE EVERYTHING!!

So now he has a Horrible headache and hes very hungry.

Then when he stumbles back in the library, which took him a bit to get too, he finds out students have knocked every fucking scroll down from the shelves and didn't even try and pick them up but THEY MADE IT WORSE by deciding to have a 'SCROLL FIGHT' AHHHHH!!! These dragonets are so annoying.

Now after 5 hours of getting all the scrolls back in their correct place with his patience all but gone, he finally try's to relax after all this behind his desk but then Kinkajou runs in bursting through a shelf he just stocked and with his 'great patience' Said

"KINKAJOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FORCE SLOTHS IN YOUR MOUTH AND OUT YOUR ASS!!" She at first looked shocked and very frightened begore running out as fast as she could.

Starflight just decided to give up on today and walk back to his room so he could just get some rest and some form of peace but as he was walking, a dragon approached him and because he's blind, bumps into him and the dragon said

"Dude watch where your going...Oh and if your room is down there then sorry but we are currently expanding the academy so you cant go down there have a good day" The dragon, a Icewing judging by the cold scales he felt when he bumped into him, then just walked away with Starflight just standing there eyes twitching even though you couldn't see it.

"Fine FINE!! I can just go outside and enjoy the breeze." This was the only thing he could think of to just have some peace and because he hasn't seen sunny nor fatespeaker, they couldn't help him.

So after half an hour of getting through the academy and finally outside he tried his hardest to look for a clearing and just layed there enjoyig the silence.

...

..

.

"Hey Starflight do you mind if i were to borrow this spot i need to do something here" A random student said and by the sound of it and by how polite she was, was most likely a rainwing.

Star didn't wven try this time he was too tired and exhausted at this point.

"Fine take it, I'm going to bed" God he needed sleep and he still hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and he missed dinner that day because of organizing the scrolls.

"Thanks Star" and so he left just deciding to just go back to the academy and sleep in one of the extra rooms they had.

As he was walking down the hallway he finally reached the room and thankfully no one was using it, Put his name on the door claiming it, and he just plopped down on the bed.

'Finally some peace and quiet' Starfligh thought before slowly going to bed.

"Huh Star's here oh well *opens door* Hey Star its me Tsunami i need you to help me wi-" Tsnuami was cut off.

"TSUNAMI SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I SHOVE RIPTIDE DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN SUCK MORE THAN HIS COCK NOW FUCKING LEAVE!!!!" We all know who said that.

Tsunami just stared shocked before slowly closing the door and flying as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Like Star has never been angry ever annoyed and irritated ues but mad or angry never so of course she ran!

"Finally" And then Starflight finally went to sleep going to bed and thankfully no one interrupted him while he slept and he could enjoy his peace and quiet.

**En-**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"**

**Sorry *whispers***

**End**

**Holy crap that was fun i just decided to do this 2 in the morning i should probably sleep but come on that was fun to make oh and tahtd it no chapter two just this **

**BYE!!!!!**


End file.
